


Of Gladioli And Rememberances

by WintersBeautyPolaris



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tags May Change, The Echo (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersBeautyPolaris/pseuds/WintersBeautyPolaris
Summary: It's been four months since the Truth came out, and it was a simple suggestion made by the awkward new couple of the friend group.Why not go on a picnic as a group, like they all did before this happened.The strangest turn of events seems to answer the entire groups question, and only bring up more right after.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Of Gladioli And Rememberances

Sunny stared up at a pale white ceiling.

But unlike the one he had grown so accustomed to for the past four years, this one actually had definitive edges to it, framing his room quite well as he lazed about in his bed.

Or rather, he would be, if it were not for the rapping of knuckles against his bedroom door.

"Up and At 'em, Sunbun, we gotta get the morning chores done in time to meet up with the others later!~" Rang the voice of the unofficial move-in of 2 months known as Aubrey, having come to live with him and his mother for reasons he'd rather soon forget then have to remember.

A groan, that he hoped was audible from his side of the door as he rolled lazily out of bed, trudging across the room as he made it to his dresser, tossing clothes that would double as something he could wear both inside and out, not wanting to have to get changed at all later.

Finally stepping out, he was greeted by the smiling face of Aubrey, who ruffled his hair a bit, causing the slightly smaller of the two to blush ever so slightly.

"I still dont get how you aren't a morning person, given how much you told me you slept the past four years, Sunshine."

" . . . Hush"

A lazy hug, causing the pink haired girl to blush this time as they stood there silently. Sunny quietly contemplated just falling asleep like this again, always finding some sort of solace in the hugs he and Aubrey shared now that they were together, a recent development on their part of course, as Sunny had confessed based on some loose logic Kel had given him.

Something along the lines of ' Better late than never, right? ' . 

Regardless, and regretfully, he pulled himself away from the embrace, giving the girl a soft smile.

"Lets uh . . . Hurry up so we can set our bit of the picnic up . . . " 

An affirmative nod from the girl as they made their way down the steps to tackle the dreaded chores list for that morning.

* * *

Thier contribution to this was both simple, yet their idea in the first place, it had been after the first week that the two had officially had become a couple that when Aubrey had spotted the picnic basket just collecting dust in the dining room of the house, she had proposed the idea to Sunny, to have a picnic as a group after all this time, but instead of the two setting the whole thing up, they could make it a group effort.

So after some deliberation and agreements, the two had proposed the idea to the three others of thier friend group, who seemed eager to pitch in, all in thier own ways.

Basil was going to bring some fruit.

Kel was going to be bringing drinks.

Hero was going to be bringing chips and other snacks . . . and was also secretly tasked by the couple to make sure his younger brother didnt solely buy Orange Joe for thier picnic, they didnt need Kel solely bringing that sugary poison to thier gathering.

And the couples task was to make sandwiches, nothing too fancy, a couple of each kind, Ham and Cheese, Ham, and Ham and Lettuce, nothing too fancy, just something everyone in the group could enjoy.

Once all was said and done, and their contribution was packed away into the basket that Sunny's mother had kept all these years, they had met up at the front door, ready to head out. It was quite the sight to see them walk together, honestly.

One was a boy who had no sense of fashion when it came to color, holding a basket in one hand.

The other was a well known pink haired delinquent in town, ran a scooter gang and stole candy, and carried a bat everywhere she went.

And as they walked together, they kept their free hands linked together, heading to the secret spot to spend an afternoon with thier close friends.

* * *

The afternoon was actually going pretty well, Kel and hero of course were a few minutes late, which was understandable, as they had been tasked with getting the most out of anything for the picnic. But as they got to a slow start, getting the blanket set up and secure, the afternoon together kicked off to a comfy start.

Aubrey was mindlessly eating one of the sandwiches she made, looking around the blanket as they all seemed to be in thier own little worlds, talking with eachother.

Kel and Sunny were talking about game trailers they had seen recently, Aubrey wasnt big on video games, but of course had joined her boyfriend to watch the latest presentation with him, finding his little excited reactions cute as he made them.

Meanwhile, Hero was talking about flowers with Basil, wondering what would be good to give to someone he had found some recent interest in. It was good that Hero was starting to move on, he deserved happiness of his own after all that had happened.

Aubrey was abruptly shocked out of her thoughts by something cold and wet hitting the back of her neck. 

"Fuck!"

She jolted up almost instantly, hand shooting to where the drop hit, trying to rub some warmth back into the spot that was hit. Everyone's eyes shot to her as of course, Sunny was the first to speak up.

"Everything Ok, Aubrey?"

Her heart fluttered at the gesture of course, happy that he cared, finally speaking up once more.

"Yeah, forecast may have been wrong though, fuckin raindrop just hit my- . . . "

Her voice died in her throat as she pulled her hand forward to look at it, her palm covered in a slimy black substance, eyes widening as she tried to shake it off her hand.

"The fuck is this shit?! Its all slimy and shit, how the fuck did this fall on my neck?!"

Hero and Sunny rushed to Aubrey's side of course, Hero tilting the girls head forward just a bit to examine her neck, while Sunny was trying to help Aubrey get the black substance off. After a few minutes of examination, it was determined that it was likely something that'd have to be washed off in a shower, much to Aubrey's dismay, and further, anger.

This damn stuff soured her mood, and she didnt even know where it fell from. Now looking up into the trees that they were close too, Aubrey was scanning for anything that might have left this accursed stain on her skin, and furthermore her afternoon.

What she didnt expect while looking up from the picnic blanket, were the sharp yellow eyes staring down at her now, two black black dots in the center of those malformed shapes, kneeling down to grab her bat, grabbing the attention of her friends as . . . whatever was in the tree now leaped down at her, causing her to hop out of the way.

Landing with a wet thud, it practically caused everybody to scramble now, the sudden appearance of whatever this thing was creating quite the scare.

"Holy shit!"

"Language, Kel!"

"W-what is that? . . . "

"I dont know, but its gonna fucking pay for getting my neck and hand dirty!"

Aubrey was the first to react in this situation, bringing her bat down on this damn blob thing full force, which seemed to be fruitless, as it didnt really react to the girls swing much at all. Most of the reaction came from the eyes on the malformed blob shifting to look at the pink haired delinquent, and suddenly a black tendril shooting through one of her arms, causing her to cry out in pain as a result as she stumbled back, nail bat rolling off to the side as she clutched her now bleeding wound, with both Hero and Sunny rushing to aid her.

More wet thuds sounded around them, and as much as they dreaded to realize it, meant that more of these things had slowly surrounded them now.

"Great . . . As if this couldnt go from bad to worse . . ."

Aubrey mumbled, still keeping a tight hold on the wound on her arm as she looked around at the other blobs, slimes . . . Whatever the fuck they were. 

A sudden call out of the word 'Glare!' and a set prisms shooting between the gap of Kel and Basil shocked the group, as the original group that sent the group into a scatter had erupted into light, disintigrating under the force of whatever power was thrown at it.

Soon after, a figure, no taller then hero ran past the two boys, staff in hand as they were already mid call out of another . . . assumed magic, one would have to guess, seeing what they were doing. Calling out a simple word, that of 'Stone!' she dug the sharp end of the pure white staff into the ground, summoning three sharpened rocks, sending them flying into a set of three slimes, the malformed shapes disintegrating into a black smoke soon after.

All the five could really do is just sit there in stunned silence as they watched this stranger fling light and stone alike, not even breaking a sweat as she took down each malformed blob.

Aubrey seemed to find seemed to find some semblance of her voice as she stood there, just watching, mumbling a simple 'What in the actual fuck . . .'

Her mumble earned her a response from hero, along the lines of 'If i only knew, Aubrey . . .' as if he was trying to process this sight before him.

It seemed that the strangers assault was getting on these blobby monster's nerves, as they suddenly rushed them, once again startling the group of five, not expecting there to have been so many hidden in the trees as they had walked here for thier picnic.

"Ah, the impatience of a monster, the realization of their losing and they start to get rancourous, brash, and uncoordinated" 

Another spell readied as the stranger spoke, feminine in tone, accent hard to place in terms of region. She kept her eyes trained on the beasts as they closed in, watching as they climbed over eachother to get to her, wanting to spill her blood.

"Tis quite a shame I'll have to end this so early, slimes usually are so quick to enrage when you whittle their numbers down."

Closer and closer still they drew until at the last minute, when they were about to be upon her, she called upon one final spell, raising her Staff up as she did so.

"Afflatus Misery!"

In the blink of an eye, the clearing is filled with the black smoke of now dead black smoke, and a reddish flower surrounding the strange woman as she stood there, breathing a sigh of relief, placing her staff on a clip that she had set up on her back.

Now that everyone could get a proper look at her, it could only get weirder from there, the most notable first feature was the long, fluffed out cat's tail that hung behind her, and the pointed ears that stuck up from the messy mop of hair that decorated her head. Stranger more were the clothes she wore, a long, tattered white cloak with a red fabric inside to it. The inside showing she wore a red rather civilian clothes to be someone who fought . . . All of those things, red sweater, a shade darker then the fabric of her cloak, brown suspenders attached to black jeans that were tucked into a similar shade of thigh high boots, strapped to the boot to the right was an average sized combat knife, likely used in case her magic wasnt enough.

Her gaze quickly scanned over everyone, jade color eyes scanning them over, as if looking for something. It was almost unnerving as she did so, as she went from head to toe on each person, her order going from the two boys she first ran past, then Hero, then her gaze stopping at Aubrey. Her eyes stopped at the wound she was still clutching. She quickly made her way over to the girl, causing her to stumble back a bit. Without much warning, she took a firm grip of the wrist of her injured arm, pulling it towards her, causing the girl to wince and hiss in pain.

"Hey, what the hell-"

She was quickly shushed by the woman, who put a hand over the wound, causing her to wince once more, only hissing in pain more. Hero was about to shove the woman away from Aubrey, before suddenly the cat-woman hybrids hand started to glow a soothing blue, causing him to stop in his tracks. Moments later the woman pulled away, leaving naught but just a scar of what was before a puncture wound by the slime.

Aubrey was stunned silent, Hero just as much as he inspected her arm, turning to look at the woman as he spoke up, almost in disbelief.

"How, what did you just do? . . . "

"My Job as a White Mage, good sir, heal those in need, and purge the evils of the world, that which would taint both the earth below our feet, and the living, liken to those slimes we just saw."

She spoke almost nonchalantly, as if this were some daily occurrence to her. Hero and the others, on the other hand, just looked like they saw bigfoot up close and personal, and were still processing the fact that what they saw in the first place was even a monster. 

Sunny was finally one to say something to say something after another few moments, walking and offering her his hand to shake.

"Uh . . . Even though i dont understand anything of what you just did, thank you for uh . . . Healing Aubrey's wound, it uh . . . Means a lot."

His face was red as she looked him over, and as she side eyed the girl she had healed, her face was showing the same faint traces. Ah, so that was the case.

"It's nothing, young one, im just always happy to help, and im glad your Aubrey is alright"

Taking his hand she gently shook it, giving Sunny a simple smile, before moments later being struck by what seemed by a sudden headache. Atleast that's what it seemed like from an outside perspective, as she clutched her head as if a surge of pain had hit her hard, getting a trace of suprise from sunny all of a sudden.

To her this was all too familiar, it was the Echo, a damned power that she couldn't control, unlike her white mage power, but this meant that she was going to see something about this boy's past, as that was one of the most prominent effects of the Echo. She had to wonder though, about a few things, what was so Interesting about him that the Echo chose to trigger now? Does he have some sort of secret power that nobody knows about? Most of all, why did this headache hurt more than the other times when the Echo triggered, her head felt like it was going to split open at this rate. She heard Hero asking if it was alright, but it sounded muffled by this blasted headache.

She remembers saying something about being fine, trying to straighten her posture, before her vision fell forward, the ground coming to meet her as her world went black.

. . . 

* * *

**WELCOME TO . . . WHITE SPACE ? ? ?**

**YOU DONT KNOW IF YOU'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this is my first time trying to write anything related to fanfiction, please go easy on me ahahaha . . .


End file.
